<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Hell of a Snapper by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943567">One Hell of a Snapper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killjoys (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Strap-Ons, Stripping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“A future favor of my choosing. Strictly off the books. No questions. No hesitation. No Warrant on record. I snap and you come.”</p>
<p>When Dutch made her deal with Delle Seyah Kendry, she never expected the favor to be this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dutch | Yalena Yardeen/Delle Seyah Kendry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, Little Black Dress Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Hell of a Snapper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/gifts">Tanaqui</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dutch followed Land Kendry’s Head of Security to where Delle Seyah Kendry waited for her. <em>I’m at home today,</em> Kendry had said, when Dutch had reluctantly answered the call on her PDD. <em>Come join me.</em> Reminding Dutch, when she objected, that it wasn’t a request. </p>
<p>
  <em>Have you forgotten your debt to me? So get those tight pants of yours to Qresh immediately or I will undo all the help I previously did for you and let you answer for poor Doctor Jaeger. And leave your boytoys behind. We girls are going to have some fun.</em>
</p>
<p>Now, as Delle Seyah dismissed the security guard with a flick of her hand, Dutch regarded her warily, wondering what kind of fun Delle had in mind. She was lounging on a couch, wearing a loose gray silk robe, sashed around her waist with a purple tie, and her feet were bare. They weren’t going out, then.</p>
<p>While Dutch made her inspection, Delle returned the favor, her expression calculating as her gaze raked Dutch from head to toe. “You’re looking very fetching today, Yalena.”</p>
<p>“What do you want?” Dutch crossed her arms, all too aware her hands were itching to draw the gun by her side.</p>
<p>“We’re going to play a little game.” Delle gave her a self-satisfied smile.</p>
<p>“What kind of game?” Dutch uncrossed her arms and shifted her weight a little.</p>
<p>“Think of it as, oh, strip poker.” Delle waved one long hand lazily. “Without the poker.”</p>
<p>Dutch blinked. “You want me to <em>strip</em> for you?”</p>
<p>“Oh no, that would be so tedious. No,” Delle rolled back one sleeve of her robe to reveal an armful of bracelets. “You remove one item of my choosing that I’m wearing. And then you remove one item of your choosing that <em>you’re</em> wearing.” She slid one bracelet away from the others. “Let’s start with a bracelet, shall we?”</p>
<p>Dutch tipped up her chin. “And if I don’t?”</p>
<p>“Then I regret that the mystery of how Doctor Jaeger came to be in her current condition will finally be solved.” Delle rattled the bracelets on her arm to reinforce her demand.</p>
<p>Sighing, Dutch stepped forward and slid the bracelet over Delle’s wrist.</p>
<p>“Very good. In the basket please.” Delle pointed to one of two baskets sitting on a table near the head of the couch. Dutch dropped the bracelet in place and then stepped back and pulled a pin from her hair. Without being told, she dropped the pin in the other basket. </p>
<p>“Excellent!” Delle clapped her hands together and then shook another bracelet loose. “And another.”</p>
<p>A bracelet. A hair pin. A bracelet. A hair pin. Dutch was wearing quite a few hair ornaments today but — she eyed Delle’s bracelets warily — probably not nearly as many as Delle had bracelets. And, Dutch saw, as Delle slid another one down to her wrist, there were at least a dozen more bracelets on Delle's other arm.</p>
<p>Another bracelet. This time, the hair pin Dutch pulled out was one of the two little knives she kept tucked into her hair when she wore it pinned up. Delle’s eyes widened slightly as Dutch showed it to her before dropping it in the basket, but her smile never faltered. If anything, it became more self-satisfied. The damn woman might actually be enjoying how well armed Dutch was — and how she was slowly de-arming her.</p>
<p>They’d been through maybe half a dozen more bracelets and Dutch was still on pins, just about — though her hair was starting to fall down in disarray — when Delle said, “I have hair pins, too.”</p>
<p>She bent her head forward. Dutch stepped up and, quite deliberately, pulled out two pins. “Oops,” she said as she stepped back, holding them up to show them to Delle before she dropped them in the basket.</p>
<p>“Naughty, naughty.” Delle clicked her tongue in mock annoyance. “You broke the rules. I think that merits a punishment of removing three items, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Dutch thought about arguing, but what the hells. She was pretty sure she was going to end up naked long before Delle. She removed her final two pins, along with one of the hair ornaments that had been twisted onto a lock of hair.</p>
<p>More bracelets — Delle still wasn’t done with the first arm — and the rest of Dutch’s hair ornaments. A few more pins from Delle’s hair. Each time Dutch stepped back, Delle’s gaze raked her from head to toe, her expression growing more self-satisfied and hungry. Dutch couldn’t help noticing that Delle’s own increasingly untidy hair, falling in twists around her face, made her look softer. Younger. Surprisingly attractive.</p>
<p>Another bracelet. This time, Dutch’s response was to remove her gun from its holster. As she laid it in the basket, she remarked, “You do know I could kill you with my bare hands?”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Delle laughed. “But then you’d never get out of the maximum security wing at Westhole Prison. Besides, aren’t we having fun?”</p>
<p>Another damn bracelet. Dutch’s gun holster. A bracelet. One of Dutch’s boots. A hair pin for Delle. Dutch’s other boot. A hair pin. Dutch’s pants, which elicited an appreciative <em>Mmmmm</em> from Delle as Dutch wriggled out of them.</p>
<p>They were finally on to the bracelets on Delle’s other arm, but this time Dutch didn’t have much to choose from. She fixed her gaze on Delle’s face as she reached up and unclasped the fasteners on her top. Slowly, she peeled the carefully moulded layers of cloth and leather away from her skin to bare her breasts.</p>
<p>Delle licked her lips. “Perfect,” she murmured. She went on staring at Dutch’s breasts for so long, taking one deep breath and then another, that Dutch wondered if she’d been mesmerised. She resisted the urge to fidget, but a flush of heat began to build within her at being regarded with such open desire.</p>
<p>At last, Delle gave herself a little shake. “Hairpin,” she said, sounding quite out of breath.</p>
<p>Dutch stepped forward and bent to retrieve the hairpin. Delle lifted her face, not touching Dutch but close enough that her breath whispered across Dutch’s left nipple. It hardened in response and a sudden burst of heat  flamed in the small part of Dutch that was still covered. Hastily she stepped back, dropping the pin into the basket as she went, trying not to reveal the sudden need that had sparked inside her.</p>
<p>Resisting the urge to back further away, she stood still and tried to control her response. Her breathing was steady enough, but there was no controlling the ache inside her. If anything, trying not to show what she felt made it worse, as did Delle’s hungry look.</p>
<p>Neither of them moved for a dozen heartbeats and then Delle lifted her gaze to meet Dutch’s and raised one elegant eyebrow. Though it wasn't her turn, Dutch angrily seized the sides of her panties and dragged them down, kicking them aside and holding her hands wide so Delle could admire all of her.</p>
<p>Delle was doing exactly that, tilting her head first one way and then the other, as if appreciating a piece of fine art. “Magnificent. Really quite... magnificent,” she croaked.</p>
<p>She spread her own arms wide. “My sash.”</p>
<p>Dutch stepped forward and bent, teasing at the bow that held the sash in place until it came free. Before she could  step back, Delle drew her robe open, revealing she was naked underneath. Her breasts were small but firm and set high. The nipples, a hand’s breadth away from Dutch’s mouth, were stiff peaks. Dutch fought down the urge to touch her lips to the nearest one and instead stepped back sharply.</p>
<p>“Now what?” She hated how hoarse and uncertain her voice was. How much she wanted to step up close again. </p>
<p>Delle gave her an amused look and then sat up and swung her legs off the couch, opening them wide. “Now you kneel.”</p>
<p>When Dutch swallowed and didn’t move, her gaze fixed on the place between Delle’s thighs, Delle laughed. “Oh, come on. My sources tell me you visit the female sexers at the Royale as well as the male ones. That one of the reasons you don’t like Pawter — among the more obvious ones — is that you made a pass at her and she turned you down. This can’t be so hard, can it? Not when your whole future depends on it.”</p>
<p>Dutch swallowed again. She liked pussy well enough — Delle was right about that. But she liked to choose whose pussy she ate. </p>
<p>Delle was also right that she could ruin Dutch’s future.</p>
<p>Dutch knelt and leaned forward, wetting her lips with her tongue before she touched them to Delle’s skin. Delle spread her legs a little wider and Dutch slowly probed Delle’s folds until her questing tongue found Delle’s clit. </p>
<p>Above Dutch’s head, Delle’s remaining bracelets rattled as a shudder ran through her, and she let out a low moan. Dutch brushed Delle’s clit with her tongue again, drawing out another shudder and another moan from the other woman.</p>
<p>Dutch swirled her tongue once more. She wasn’t going to get out of here without making Delle come, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t make the process as uncomfortable for Delle as possible. Carefully paying attention to Delle’s responses as her lips and tongue worked her over, Dutch began teasing her towards her climax — but each time Delle edged closer, Dutch drew back a little, focusing her attention above or below the spot where she could drive Delle wild, or licking faster or slower, harder or softer. </p>
<p>Delle started to let out little cries, the rattle of the bracelets becoming almost continuous — was she beating her hands on the couch on either side of her? — and Dutch felt her own pussy growing wet at the knowledge that she was driving Delle crazy like this. And then, suddenly, another flick of the tongue and Delle was convulsing underneath her, crying out as her climax ripped through her. Dutch sucked on, forcing Delle to endure it for as long as possible, until finally Delle fell back motionless except for a faint trembling.</p>
<p>Dutch sat back on her heels and wiped her hand across her mouth, smearing away Delle’s juices. Delle was slumped back on the couch, her eyes closed and her breasts heaving as she panted for breath. </p>
<p>At last, when Delle’s gasps had subsided, Dutch asked, “Are we done?” She wanted to throw her clothes back on and hurry back to Lucy, so she could deal with the raging ache between her own legs as soon as possible — preferably in a shower so she could sluice away all trace of Delle. Though she suspected she’d never be able to get this day out of her memories.</p>
<p>Delle sighed deeply before opening her eyes and sitting up. Leaning forward, she caught Dutch’s chin in her hand. “What a clever little Yalena you are.” She smiled. “No, we’re not quite done.” She let go of Dutch and opened a box that sat between the two baskets on the table next to the couch. “Do you know what this is?”</p>
<p>Dutch turned her head. That was easy. “A strap-on?” What wasn’t yet clear was who was going to be getting fucked and who was going to be doing the fucking.</p>
<p>“Yes, but a very special, very clever one.” Delle jerked her head. “Get up and turn around and put your hands on the table.”</p>
<p>So, Dutch was going to be the fuckee. Right now, with the ache between her legs, she didn’t mind that at all. She mostly minded that Delle would discover how ready she was. How much she’d been turned on by eating Delle out.</p>
<p>She got to her feet slowly and turned around and, taking a couple of strides forward, placed her hands on the low table Delle had indicated. She had to bend over a little, making a present of her ass. Without being asked, she set her feet wide. Might as well make it quick and easy.</p>
<p>A glance over her shoulder showed Delle was fastening the strap-on in place. Then Delle was stepping forward and, steadying herself with one hand on Dutch’s waist, guiding the tip of the strap-on inside Dutch’s cunt. Dutch held her breath, trying not to betray the spike of pleasure that had shot through her. </p>
<p>Delle moved a little closer, slowly pushing the strap-on further into Dutch, until her hips were pressed against Dutch’s ass. Dutch breathed out slowly and breathed in again, quivering with the effort of ignoring how good the strap-on moving deeper inside her had felt.</p>
<p>Once Delle was all the way in, she stopped moving, but she must have activated some control, because the strap-on started to swell, growing fatter and stretching Dutch slowly until she felt pleasantly full. Dammit, did Delle even know she liked riding a thick cock? Well, it was the major attribute of the male sexer she visited most often....</p>
<p>The strap-on had stopped swelling, but now a tongue was edging out from the front of it, pushing up through Dutch’s folds to cover her clit. Dutch shuddered as it pushed across her hot, hard nub, nestled around it and began vibrating very gently.</p>
<p>“Feel good?” Delle murmured in her ear, leaning forward to press her breasts against Dutch’s back and slide her hands up to cup Dutch’s breasts.</p>
<p>Dutch didn’t answer. The only answer she could have given was a strangled croak.</p>
<p>Delle began to move her hips, the strap-on sliding in and out of Dutch, teasing at the sensitive places deep inside her, while the vibrating tongue stayed in place to torment Dutch’s clit. Delle was rubbing her thumbs slowly over Dutch’s nipples in time with her thrusts, each brush of her skin creating a spike of heat that went straight to Dutch’s cunt. Dutch bit down on her lip, unable to stop herself from reveling in being fucked so entirely perfectly: building and building and building — clit and cunt and breasts and Delle’s steady rhythm and her breath against Dutch’s cheek. Until, finally, Dutch came hard and fast around the strap-on, wave after wave shuddering through her.</p>
<p>Delle held Dutch close until her body was no longer trembling. Only then did the strap-on shrink, the tongue over Dutch’s clit draw back, and Delle pull out of her. She stepped back and took Dutch by the shoulders and turned her around to face her.</p>
<p>“You can put your clothes back on. We’re done — for now.” She took Dutch by the chin again and leaned forward and brushed her lips against Dutch’s. The caress was almost tender and Dutch almost—almost!—kissed her back.</p>
<p>As Delle drew away again, she smiled wickedly. “You know, I really must find another reason, some day soon, to have you in my debt again.”</p>
<p>And a little part of Dutch couldn’t help hoping she would.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>